IP Man: The Final Fight
IP Man: The Final Fight was directed by Herman Yau with screenplay by Erica Lee. The film stars Anthony Wong (Infernal Affairs, The Untold Story), Eric Tsang (Infernal Affairs, The Accidental Spy), and Gillian Chung (House of Fury, Beyond Our Ken). Producers are Kwok-lam Sin, Bak-Ming Wong, and Albert Yeung. Executive producers are Albert Lee and Kwok-lam Sin. Cinematography by Kwong-hung Chan and editing by Wai Chiu Chung. Original music by Chun Hung Mak. Plot In postwar Hong Kong, legendary Wing Chun grandmaster Ip Man is reluctantly called into action once more, when what begin as simple challenges from rival kung fu styles soon draw him into the dark and dangerous underworld of the Triads. Now, to defend life and honour, he has no choice but to fight one last time… Cast * Anthony Wong as Ip Man (Ye Wen) ** Kevin Cheng as young Ip Man * Anita Yuen as Cheung Wing-sing (Zhang Yongcheng) * Jordan Chan as Tang Shing (Deng Sheng) * Eric Tsang as Ng Chung (Wu Zhong) * Gillian Chung as Chan Sei-mui (Chen Simei) * Zhang Songwen as Ip Chun (Ye Zhun) * Timmy Hung as Leung Sheung (Liang Shuang) * Jiang Luxia as Lee King (Li Qiong) * Zhou Dingyu as Wong Tung (Wang Dong) * Zhou Chuchu as Jenny * Liu Kai-chi as Lee Yiu-wah (Li Yaohua) * Law Koon-lan as Lee Yiu-wah's wife * Xu Huangli as Lee Yiu-wah's daughter * Jonathan Wong as Ngai Tong (Ni Tang) * Ken Lo as Ngai Ba-tin (Wei Batian) * Hung Yan-yan as Local Dragon * Wong Cho-lam as Blind Chan * Donny Wu as Ng Chan (Wu Zan) * Queenie Chu as So Fei (Su Fei) * Ip Chun as stall owner with phone Production Anthony Wong said in an email interview with Singapore's The New Paper that he was drunk when director Herman Yau called him to ask if he would like to portray Ip Man in his movie, and he replied "yes". Although he regretted his decision later, he eventually agreed after reading the script. To prepare for his role, Wong went on a diet and started practising Wing Chun on a wooden dummy given to him by producer Checkley Sin. Ip Man's elder son, Ip Chun, who played Leung Bik in Herman Yau's previous Ip Man film, The Legend Is Born – Ip Man (2010), makes a cameo appearance in Ip Man: The Final Fight. The story of Ip Man: The Final Fight was written by Checkley Sin (one of the film's producers), who is a student of Ip Chun. Checkley Sin invested over HK$100 million for the construction of the Xiqiao DreamWorks film studio in Mount Xiqiao, Foshan, Guangdong, recreating sets that imitate colonial Hong Kong of the early 1950s. Principal photography took place in August 2012 at the studio. Anita Yuen even remarked that she felt like she had travelled back in time. Trailer File:Ip Man The Final Fight - Official Trailer (HD) Anthony Wong|Official Trailer (HD) File:Ip Man The Final Fight - "Two Masters" Cilp|"Two Masters" Clip File:Ip Man The Final Fight - "That's Wing Chung" Clip|"That's Wing Chung" Clip Image Gallery IP.jpg IP_Man_keyart_002.jpg IP_Man_keyart_003.jpg IP_Man_keyart_004.jpg Related Links *Official site Category:2013 films